The Heroes of Raava: Heritage
by Jowy05
Summary: "Everything they have told you about myth just be myth is false. Everything in your world is about to change." Who would have thought that the stories about spirits and gods were true? And ten teenagers will be the answer to stop the upcoming war between gods, spirits and humans. AU. Inspiration from The Heroes of Olympus.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Heroes of Raava

"Everything they have told you about myth just be myth is false. Everything in your world is about to change." Who would have thought that the stories about spirits and gods were true? And ten teenagers will be the answer to stop the upcoming war between gods, spirits and humans. Katara and her friends learned about their heritage and their responsibilities to the world. All of them went to a quest to stop the responsible of this war and stop him. But death, suffer and sacrifice will be their companions to this impossible quest. Would they save the world or let it perish? AU.

Okay, I began this fanfic after I read The Heroes of Olympus series. I have the idea in my head for weeks and I finally give it a try. This fanfic will not be like the books, if someone had read it. I just took the idea of the gods and the demigods and adapted it in the ATLA world. But maybe there's going to be parts that are base on the books. This will be in the modern world, so the characters will be kind of OOC. Pairings: Zutara manly and the others you got to read to know.

And if someone was thinking, yes I publish it before but after a while I try to change some things.

_ATLA _doesn't belong to me neither do _The Heroes of Olympus _sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sokka<strong>

Before bull face, Sokka's day was fine.

It was the last day of school before winter break, so Sokka was having a good day; a fantastic day. Well part of it. Yue went with her family to Canada for the holidays a week prior to winter break. So that leaved Sokka alone for the winter break ball. But that didn't stop him to have a little fun.

He was in P.E with Zuko ready to play volleyball. Sokka didn't like that game; he was better playing soccer and basketball, but not volleyball. But he was positive this time because he was in Zuko's team, and that meant win. Being in the team with the volleyball captain had his perks.

Sokka remembered when the coach asked Zuko to be the new captain of the volleyball team when he saw him play in P.E. Zuko refused at the beginning saying that he had more important things to do than been a captain. But Katara insisted him to try (and Sokka was very suspicious as why Katara wanted to Zuko try it) and after weeks telling him to try Zuko finally accepted.

But Sokka must admit that looking at Zuko trying to be a leader was fun. But he realized that Zuko was a great leader, a great captain; better than the last one. Because they had won all the tournaments and they were ready to go to the nationals was a great proof of how great Zuko was.

They were warming up before the game when Sokka began to talk with the "bad guy", as so many girls called him.

"So Zuko," the blue eyed boy began, "who are you going to ask out to the ball?"

In the last three months, the friendship between the blue eyed and the amber one was tense but at the same time smooth. After what Katara, his sister, told him about the past of Zuko in the last two years Sokka was trying, really trying to make a friendship with Zuko, for the second time. What Katara had told him months ago, had made him think what _really_ happened to Zuko to be so cold and distant.

It was difficult at the beginning gain the trust of Zuko and made him talk more, but after a month of insisting that he was trying to be a friend to him, Zuko began to open up more. But when he asked him about his family Zuko became more distant to the point of completely ignore him for a week. Katara had always told him to take it slow. "Little steps" was what Katara said.

"If we want him to remember and be him again we need to take slow. It's the only way," Katara told him that day.

So that's what Sokka had been trying for the last three months.

"I don't know," Zuko said. "I was planning not go to that stupid ball."

"I thought that Mai had asked you to go with her."

"She did, but I refused," Zuko spoke while taking a ball in his hands and began to play with it.

"Why you did that? It was the perfect way to take you out of your house for a while," Sokka told him with a bewilder face and both hands extended to him, "And also for you to begin to date. Hey, no offense buddy, but you really need a girlfriend."

"First, I just don't want to go and second I don't need a girlfriend right now," Zuko said, "What about you? Now that Yue is not here, with whom are you going to the ball? With Ty Lee or…"

"Have no idea, but I'm going to the ball. Hey, and your sister with whom is she going?

"Since when do you care about my sister? Unless you really care about her in a different way…" Zuko teased him.

It was very weird when Zuko teased. Must of the time, he was distant and barely talked. But when he teased it was completely weird. Katara liked when Zuko began to tease Sokka (and he didn't like it; first, because he didn't like to be teased and second because he didn't like how Katara looked at Zuko when he do that).

"I don't care about her," Sokka said immediately but he thought of the way he had said it, "I mean that I don't care with whom she is going. I just said it to talk about something"

"Yeah right…"

"Okay little girls," the coach said more like shouted, "it's time to play"

* * *

><p>Zuko's team, where Sokka was, was winning. They were 25 points against 30. Sokka was near Zuko, where he can ask him about what the hell to do and where to hit the ball. Even though he was terrible playing volleyball he was happy that they were winning. Coach G said that the winner will had a complete week without P.E. So to Sokka meant time to eat more and practice soccer.<p>

Sokka hit the ball when the floor shook. Everyone froze and began to whisper to one another about what was that. Another shake.

"What is happening?" Sokka asked Zuko.

"I have no idea."

The shake ended and everyone began to do what they were doing. But there was still the nag feeling in Sokka that the shake meant nothing good.

"Okay girls, get back to play," the coach shouted.

But just when the game was about to begin the shake came back. This time with more intensity and faster. The shakes were like the ones of the steps of a dinosaur in Jurassic Park. And Sokka was sure that whatever it was it came fast; like running.

**BAM!** The wall of the gymnasium broke.

* * *

><p>Students were screaming and shouting and running. The dust of the wall didn't let them see what cause the smash of the wall. Coach G was shouting to everyone to leave the gym. Students ran to the exit when the thing raised and growled. Everyone froze at the sound. Sokka looked at Zuko and how dumfounded he was.<p>

From the waist down, the thing had fur and hooves; from the waist up it had the body of a human. But his face wasn't human; it was a face of a bull. Its horns were big and in its hands were a sword and an axe. Its hair was long and in a braid, but in its hair there were swords and shields. Bull face, as Sokka now called him, was about thirteen feet tall with a big scowl in his face.

Bull Face charged axe and sword ready to attack. His eyes (brown Sokka noted) were focused in him, or that's what Sokka thought. Bull Face growled again and began to run to him. Sokka felt a hand in his arm and saw Zuko drag him to the exit. But Bull Face was fast. In front of the exit was the axe preventing them to run away.

Zuko let go Sokka and turn to face Bull Face.

"We need to fight him," Zuko said after a moment.

"Are you crazy?" Sokka shouted at him, "We can't bit Bull Face."

"Bull Face?"

"Yes, Bull Face; something wrong about the name, Zuko?"

"Well yes, his name is a minotaur. We need to figure out a way to bit him and get out of here."

"And how we will do that? I'm not a monster hunter. Wait…Minotaur? As in the myth? How can you be so sure?"

Zuko didn't answer him, instead he ran to the Minotaur to try to face him. _He never thinks things through _Sokka thought. While Zuko tried to face Bull Face, an easy name than Minotaur, Sokka began to think of how to bit the monster.

"How are we gonna do that?" he asked himself.

A yelp alerted Sokka. Zuko, for some way, got two swords and had stabbed Bull Face in his left foot. Zuko used the swords like it was a second nature to him; an extension of his body. It was amazing how he attacked the monster, without a hint of fear in his face.

_Sokka think in something_.

"The bulls can't turn well when they are running, what if…?" Sokka thought. "Zuko, try to run through all the gym I have an idea!" he shouted.

"WHAT?" was all Zuko said.

"Just do it," Sokka commanded.

Zuko did just that. He ran through the gym as so Bull Face but when he turned to the left Bull Face ran directly to the wall. While Bull Face tried to get free from the wall Zuko ran to where Sokka was.

"What is your plan?" Zuko said between breaths.

"The next time you do that the both of us will climb through his braid take a sword and stab him in the neck," Sokka said. "Got it?"

"Got it," Zuko smirked.

Bull Face got free. His eyes were deep brown with anger. Zuko got his attention and began to run again. Sokka saw how Bull Face growled again and race to where Zuko was. Meantime, Sokka go to the other side of where Zuko was running. When Zuko turn around again, the monster anticipated his movement and stopped before turn around again and ran. But Zuko didn't stop and so does Sokka.

But the both of them were ready when Bull Face smashed to the wall again and to them make their movement.

"It's not working," Zuko yelled.

Sokka began to think again.

"Keep running, and when he stops to turn around I will get a sword. After that we will keep running and stop to stab his feet," Sokka answered.

"You're sure it would work?" the black haired guy asked.

"Yes," Sokka replied. "I think so." He said in a whisper.

Zuko kept running with a very angry Minotaur behind him. When the Minotaur stopped to turn Sokka ran fast and caught a sword. With sword ready, Sokka ran after Bull Face. Both of them were ahead of Bull Face. Sokka caught Zuko's eyes and nodded.

"Now," Sokka shouted.

Zuko and Sokka stopped running and stabbed Bull Face in his feet. The monster yelped and fell to the floor. Both Zuko and he got near him with sword ready. Zuko was about to stab him in his neck when Bull Face talked.

"This is just the beginning", his voice was deep and raspy, "Just the beginning, half-bloods."

Both boys made eye contact. Sokka shrugged and said nothing.

"You better run to be able to save them," was the last thing Bull Face said before Zuko stabbed him in the neck. Bull Face's body disappeared in a golden dust after he died.

"What do you think he meant about that?" Sokka asked.

"No idea, but I have a feeling that is not good," Zuko replied with a frown in his face.

Screams coming from inside the school snapped both teens. Some of the students that were on the gym unfroze from what they saw and began to run again to the exit. The screams from within the school were load and grow every second. Both boys looked at each other and ran to the school.

The hallways were full of students running to the exit of the school. One of them said something about an animal in the second floor attacking other people. Zuko and Sokka ran faster to the second floor. Sokka knew that Katara had Social Studies in the second floor near the end of the hallway. He just hoped that she was fine. But the words of Bull Face echoed in his head.

_"__You better run to be able to save them" _

A chill ran through all of Sokka's body at the words. He had the nag feeling that the "them" meant his sister Katara and Zuko's sister Azula. What kind of monster or animal was attacking them was beyond Sokka's knowledge, but he knew that they needed to run fast and try to rescue them.

In less than a minute, Zuko and Sokka were in the second floor. More kids were screaming saying things like a big hawk was inside one of the classrooms. A crash alerted them. They ran where more screams came and the sound of caw. It was Katara's classroom. The door was closed and locked.

"We need to find a way to open it," Sokka suggested.

"Look there," Zuko pointed to a fire extinguisher. "We can use it to hit the door."

"Good thinking," Sokka said.

Zuko took the fire extinguisher and began to hit the door. While Zuko hit the door, struggling could be heard from inside the room. The sound of a bird and the screams of students echoed through the hall.

_Katara please be fine_

Just when Zuko hit the last time and the door was opened, the sound inside stopped. Both teens walked in and saw a mess. Books were everywhere, pages of books flying around the classroom, the desk were upside down, and others were completely broken and for some reason golden dust was in the floor. The students were all in a little ball in a corner, trying to protect themselves from the danger. But what caught Sokka's attention was the big hole in the wall; big enough for a bear to get in.

"Azula!" Zuko said when he saw his sister.

Azula was sweating. Her red shirt was torn (enough for Sokka to see her black bra but he looked away), she had a big stick in her hand, and her hair was tangled. Sokka had never see Azula so mess up. She had always being trimmed and clean. She had always being perfect. So it was weird to see Azula so dishevelled.

"Zuko, Sokka!" she said happily? Now Sokka new there was something wrong with her.

"What happened in here?" Zuko asked his sister.

"Some kind of a bird—"Sokka cut her.

"Where is Katara?"

"She is," Azula turn to the hole, "well, was here"

"Where is SHE?" Sokka shouted to the black haired girl.

"I promise Sokka, she was with me the whole time. We were fighting those things…"

Azula paused.

"Things?" Zuko questioned her.

"Yeah, two. I was fighting one and Katara the other one. I swear she was with me when I…She stabbed one of the birds and was about to help me…But I did it myself. That's when you came in." Azula explained.

"Did they talk?" Zuko asked.

"Did they what?" Azula answered. "Of course not, how could you think birds would talk. That's crazy!"

"Well the Minotaur talked to us, he warned us about you."

"The Mino what? Okay, I think Zuzu that you have read a lot about those books of mythology."

While the two siblings kept arguing, the students that were in the corner began to walk swiftly to the door. Sokka hoped that Katara was among them. Not luck.

"Could you please stop arguing? We have a matter here. Katara is gone. We need to find her, before something bad happen. Are we clear?" Sokka said with a determinate look.

"Yeah," both siblings said.

_Katara, where are you? _Sokka thought just when far away an explosion took place.


	2. Katara

Chapter 1 Katara

_Avatar: The Last Airbender _does not belong to me, sadly.

Nor _The Heroes of Olympus _

* * *

><p>We do not remember days, we remember memories<p>

–Cesare Pavese

* * *

><p><strong>Katara<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three months ago<strong>_

Dark was all she could see.

Her dream always began like that. She was in a dark room or place. She could hear people talk far away from where she was. Even though it was a dream, she could feel the cold of the wind knock her body. Trying to get heat in her body, she hugged herself.

"Hello? Is someone in here?"

No one answered her. She began to panic. She had had the same dream for over two weeks, but even though it was the same dream the feel of being alone made her panic.

A tiny light began to appear at the horizon. It was growing and growing every second. Her surrounding was cleared and she could see what was around her. There was a big tree with a hole in the middle with no leaves in it. Inside the hole there was nothing, just black. But every time she got near it the hole grew. There was something that made her walk to it, like if it was calling her, dragging her to something. And then it happened. Red eyes appeared in the tree.

Katara was so focused in the intensity of the eyes that she didn't noticed what was happening around her.

"And what do you proposed to do? Eh?" a deep voice said near her.

Katara froze. This was the first time that someone spoke in her dream. Most of the time, the dream consisted of just the tree and the red eyes, among other things, but no one spoke before.

"I don't know…but…" a trembled voice replied.

"Oh, shut up. You're useless." The voice belonged to a big man. He had amber eyes and black hair and beard. He was tall and muscular; you could see it even with clothes. You could notice that when he was younger he was handsome. But the scowl in his face ruined everything. "We need to find them now! Before is too late."

"You want us to find ten powerful…" another voice said. He had tan skin and clear blue eyes. He wasn't as tall as the other one but he had a good height. His brown hair was cut in a military style.

"Yes, I want to know who they are, where they are and killed them. It's the only way to succeed. You heard the prophecy, with them in the picture our plan cannot happen."

"So…you want us…to inspect all the schools in the country and…" a short man with green eyes and black hair asked. It was clear that he feared the amber eyed man.

"UGH, no you idiot." He snapped at him, his scowl deeper that before. Katara had to look back at him again, because she was sure that she saw his eyes catch fire. "I'm surrounded by idiots;" he murmured and later added, "What better way to find them by letting the good one search for them. I want one of you go undercover to each camp, and inform me every move. And when you know who they are, try to persuade them to join us." His smile was evil, pure evil. "That's when we will kill them."

"That's your plan?" Someone else said, "Really? For your information, I know four of the ten powerful half-bloods. They were easy to find…Zhao." This man was taller and younger than the one named Zhao. His grey eyes flicked in anger to Zhao, and his brown eyebrows scowl at him. He was dressed in a brown pants and an orange polo shirt. His curly brown hair made him look more handsome. "And if you kill them, how do you expect to get what we want?" He arched an eyebrow. "We must use them to do what we want. Because I'm sure that their pathetic parents will do anything for them." He smirked, "Send my pets when I tell you."

* * *

><p>A knock at her door woke her up.<p>

"Katara, breakfast is almost ready. Come on, honey wake up. It's your first day of school" Katara heard her mother said behind her door.

She just didn´t want to go to school. She just wanted to be in bed and keep sleeping, after the long night she had. But she knew if she didn´t wake up her mother will open the door and began to shake her until she was fully awake; and she hated that. So with a lazy walk to her bathroom she began to get ready.

She wasn´t of that kind of girls that they needed to spend an hour in the bathroom, in 15 minutes she was ready. She was dressed with black jeans, a blue top and normal converse. Her hair was as always with a braid. She put her necklace, the one her mom gave her when she was little and her bracelet, the one he gave her when she was ten. She got her backpack and went down stair to the kitchen.

Her mother was making pancakes, her favourite meal. But at the same time she was making bacon, obviously for her brother, the one addicted to meat. She didn´t understand how can he eat a lot of meat and never ever get fat and have problem with health.

"Need help," asked Katara to her mother.

"Sure, thanks Kat," her mother smiled at her. "So, how do you feel to be sophomore?"

"I feel normal, Mom. Is not a great deal to be sophomore," Katara answered with a yawn. She got the pan and began to make another pancake.

"Sorry, sorry," she laughed, "I see that you didn´t get some sleep last night"

Katara froze. _Answer Katara! Say something! _"Uh…yeah…I couldn't sleep. I was having a headache and…" she mumbled.

"Kat," serious tone in her mother never meant well, but her voice wasn´t serious, it was tired. "Just let it go. It had been two years, honey, I don´t think that they—Look I know is hard, but you just need to let it go. You can´t live in the past."

Katara just looked at her mother with comprehension, but deep down she was broken. It had been two years without news of them. She didn´t know if they were still alive or more like she didn´t want to accept that they were no longer in here. She just wanted to go to the past and warned them to no go to those stupid vacations. But it was not only that what made her no sleep, it was the dream.

"I…I would try," whispered Katara and look at the pan.

"I'm starving!" her brother Sokka yelled from the second floor. "And I smell…BACON" And in less than 5 seconds Sokka was at the kitchen drooling for food.

Katara looked at her brother with disappointment. How could he be acting like that? He was sixteen just a few months to be seventeen for god's sake. She did not understand how Yue was dating her brother, a guy with a big problem with meat. And worst, how her best friend Suki had a crush on him. _Love is weird _she thought. _But who am I to talk about that? _

Sokka was a normal, kind of normal, guy. He was good in soccer, so good that he was captain. His grades were regular, as expected for a guy like him. He flirted with every beautiful girl at school, but loyal with Yue. Yue knew how Sokka was so there was no problem. She said that it was kind of funny watch every girl drool for him, but know that he will never cheat on her. And Katara agreed with that. Sokka loved Yue.

He also was handsome, or so many girls said. He had tan skin, dark brown hair with a wolf-tail, tall and muscular for a soccer player. He was wearing a khaki shorts with a blue t-shirt and converse. He had a necklace that Yue gave him. The necklace had the head of a wolf. "A symbol of a warrior" Sokka said the time that Yue gave it to him.

"So, deady fod school, dittle sisted?" Sokka asked her or intended to ask her.

"Sokka, please don´t speak with your mouth full of food. Is disgusting," Katara interjected.

Sokka swallowed the food, "You didn't answer my question."

"Your mouth was full of food! How do you think I will answer a question when I didn´t know what the hell you asked?"

"Fine, I asked if you were ready for school," Sokka said while he ate bacon.

_Ugh, why everyone is asking the same? _Katara paused for a minute while she ate her last piece of pancake, "kind of, Sokka. What about you? It's your junior year. Excited for this year?"

"Hell yeah!" shouted Sokka, "just this year and next year I'm senior. Besides, this year is my first year as captain. I must be preparing for the season. This year is gonna be EPIC. Read my words Kat, E-P-I-C."

"Yeah, epic"

"I have this feeling that something is going to happen this year," Sokka said with a grin.

"I hope so," whispered Katara.

Thirty minutes later, both siblings were walking to school. Sokka talked about how great this year was going to be and how excited he was to be captain of the soccer team...again. Katara half listened what her brother said. Her mind was in another world.

**_I will come back in two months. _**She remembered those words even after two years.

**_Are you sure you will come back?_** She remembered asked him.

**_Hey, when have I broken a promise? I always come back, Tara. _**

_Not this time _Katara thought.

"Hey Sokka, Katara," someone shouted at them. Katara lifted her head and saw her best friend Suki. She dressed with a green soccer top with a number 4 behind, black jeans and black vans. Her hair was in her usual style; short and down. She had her backpack hanging in one shoulder.

"Hey Suki," her brother greeted her with that smile that make every girl drool. But Suki was used to that smile, Katara knew, but it always made Suki blush.

"Hey Su," Katara said.

"Are you ready for this year, Kat?" Suki asked her after a while.

_Same stupid question _thought Katara before answered, "Yeah, ready for the year."

Out of nowhere Sokka's girlfriend appeared. Suki was no so happy for that. Yue was a fantastic friend. She was loyal, friendly, and very respectful, reason why Sokka liked her at the beginning of sophomore year.

"Good morning Katara, Suki," Yue greeted them with a warm smile. Her white hair, which no one knew how her hair was that colour, was in a small braid. She had a white skirt and a sky blue top; she had white sandals with blue gems and her backpack in both shoulders.

"Morning Yue," Katara greeted her with a smile while Suki just nodded.

"Yue!" exclaimed Sokka with a big grin. _Now the most awkward moment will happen_ Katara sighed. Sokka pulled Yue to his arms and gave her a big kiss.

"Sokka, could you please not do that in front of us?" Katara suggested.

Sokka broke the kiss and just smile to his sister, "You're just jealous that you don´t have someone."

"I'm not jealous of you. What would you feel if my boyfriend kisses me in front of you?"

"One, that would never happen, you´re still little to have a boyfriend. And second, I'm gonna be sure to kill him if he dare do that to you" Sokka answered.

"Whatever." Katara wasn't on the mood to argue with her brother.

"So…you didn´t sleep yesterday," Suki asked casually. Katara had kept yawning since Suki had found them, and she noticed the little bags in her eyes. "So…it was the dream or…?"

"Can we not talk about it?" Katara begged.

"You know keeping things inside is not going to make them disappear. Talk to me Kat. Please." Suki was right, Katara knew. But she just didn´t wanted to talk about it. "Your parents know about it?" Suki asked after a while.

Katara denied that. "They think that I'm still….sad? I'm still am but not like I used to be. And I can't just tell them."

"You think that dream means something?"

"I have no idea, but every time the dream is worst so I just…I don´t want my parents to know about it and be more worried, so I…"

"So you ran to that secret place of yours" that was a statement not a question.

"Can we keep this to ourselves?" the blue eyed girl asked her best friend.

"Of course, you can count on me. Come I want to know where my new locker will be"

* * *

><p>Katara's schedule consisted of Algebra, English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Worldwide History, and Economics, Social Studies, PE, Art, and Swimming . First period was English with Mr. Zhang. <em>Great, first period is the most boring class in the world<em>.

Katara's mind was not in the classes. Every class the teachers said the same thing. First they said their name, second they began to talk about the class and what they expect from them and the same crap every time. She was glad that Suki had Biology, Physics and World History with her if she hadn´t she would have being dead hours ago. She was so exhausted that in Economics she fell asleep. But didn´t last long because her dream haunted her. That awful dream, since three weeks ago, haunted her like wolf to its prey. She didn´t want her parents to know that she was lacking sleep 'cause of a stupid dream, and also because of what the dream was about.

But there was something that woke her up. It was in the class of Social Studies. The teacher, Miss Zhau, was talking about the same crap, but was interrupted by a new student. Katara couldn´t heard the name of the new girl, but there was something so familiar about her. She walked with so determination with her head high, like if she was so important. She was dressed with a red shirt and black jeans, with red shoes. Her black hair was in a ponytail with two pieces of hair in each side of her face. She sat in front of her, two sits before. She was so sure that the eyes of the girl wide when she make eye contact with her. After that, she pay attention and was the first one to leave when the bell rang.

Lunch was normal, sitting with Suki and talked about their day. In the corner of her eyes she saw the same girl than before with two companions. Ty Lee and Mai, she recognized the enthusiastic girl and the emo girl. She also saw her brother with his soccer team and a new guy. She could only see his black hair, but his physic told her that he was handsome. After that she and Suki talked about their teams and the tournaments. Suki was in the female team of soccer and she was in the swimming team. Suki was delighted when the coach told her that she will be the captain of the female team of soccer, and more when the coach told her that there will be a game against Sokka's team. She wanted to erase that stupid smirk of his face when he talked about how his team will win every tournament.

World History was the only class that sophomores and juniors were together. It was supposed to be a class were both years could interact together and not have that thing of rivalry between them. So that class Sokka was in it, but also the new girl with red shirt. The class was normal, like any other, but she had a feeling that something will happen. And sometime she was right.

Katara walked to her locker B209. She was so concentrated in putting her things in there and getting ready to go home that she didn´t acknowledge that she had a companion beside her. Until one of her books fell to the floor and a pale hand took it she acknowledged his presence. She looked up and saw two golden eyes. The intensity in them made her shivered. The last time she saw the intensity in someone eyes was years ago, when she was seven. The left eye was more closed than the other one, and she realized that he had a scar in his left side. His hair was jet black and long, covering part of his eyebrows, or eyebrow. But there was a familiarity in his features. She knew that she have seen them before, but where?

"Here, take it" he said. His voice was raspy and deep, like he hadn't drunk water in a while. But for some reason, for Katara, it was attractive.

Katara came to life again when he talked. She shook her head and tried to talk to him, but no words came out of her mouth.

"Uh…you're not going to take it?" the guy asked awkwardly but with a hint of curiosity.

"Uh…thanks…em…" Katara looked at him again and realization hit her.

"Zuko, my name is Zuko"

_Impossible_ was her last thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it had been months since the last time I update, But many things happened. But here is the chapter, I hope you like it and please review.<strong>


End file.
